


Rebirth

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT I LOVE THEM, I Tried, M/M, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony does what he always does to cope, only this time he ends up sleeping in Bucky's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Tony recognize Bucky’s apartment the minute he opens his eyes. He’s been here many times before, crashing on the couch in various states of intoxication, this being no exception it seems. Though this time, he clearly opted for Bucky’s bed rather than the couch. It’s a first.

Tony quickly shuts his eyes again, the bright light in the room increasing the pounding on the inside of his head.

He’s not quite sure when Bucky ended up being his go-to guy. Maybe it’s the coffee he always has waiting for him when he wakes up, or the pancakes he makes. Or his very comfortable couch, huge soft pillows and large blankets in abundance. Or maybe it’s the fact that he never seems to mind that Tony sticks around much longer than he needs to, his hangover long gone by the time he leaves.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly sounds from somewhere in the room, making Tony sit up straight.

Bucky is standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand. His hair is damp, parts of it pulled back in a small ponytail, and he’s wearing thing but a pair of grey pajama pants. Tony can feel his cheeks blushing, now very aware that he’s completely naked under the covers.

“H-hey,” Tony says, eyes darting around the room, desperately trying to locate his clothing.

“I made you coffee,” Bucky says with a smile and puts the cup on a small table by the door. Tony looks at him. There’s something different about Bucky, the way he leans on the doorframe, not taking his eyes off Tony.

A sudden realization hits Tony, memories of his hands on Bucky’s muscular chest and sloppy kisses.

“Wait, uhm, did we …?” Tony says nervously, gesturing at the bed. He’s not sure what kind of answer he wants.

“Erh, well, you tried,” Bucky says with a chuckle, “but you could barely stand, so I convinced you it probably was best to not go through with it.”

Tony hides his head in his hands.

“Oh my god, James, I’m so so sorry,” he mumbles. He can feel his ears burning.

“’S okay Tony, it just didn’t feel right to-”

“Oh yeah, no no, probably for the best,” Tony interrupts, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice. He’s looking anywhere but at Bucky. He really would prefer not to be naked right now.

From the corner of his eye he can see Bucky walking towards the bed. Tony turns to face him, his throat dry.

“You know,” Bucky says, cupping Tony’s face with his hand, lifting his chin, “it’s not that I didn’t want to Tony, it just didn’t feel right … at the time.”

Tony swallows and lifts his gaze, looking directly into Bucky’s eyes.

“Oh?” is all Tony manages to say before Bucky leans forward and places a kiss on his lips, his hand sliding through Tony’s hair. Tony reaches forward, tugging at the hem of Bucky’s pants, pulling him down with him as he leans back on the bed.

“The coffee can wait,” Tony sighs with content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 18.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Tony & Bucky and the word was "rebirth".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
